villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fujiwara no Mokou
Fujiwara no Mokou is a character from Touhou Project who debuted in Imperishable Night. She was formerly an ordinary human before she became an immortal being after drinking the Hourai Elixir about 1300 years ago. Now she is never able to die, though she still feels the pain of injuries as normal. She's considered to be very powerful because she has lived for many years and earned that power, and because she doesn't die and can therefore keep fighting until she can no longer stand the pain. She has hated Kaguya ever since the moon princess humiliated Mokou's father by turning down his marriage proposal after he failed her trial of the Impossible Requests. Even though it has been over a thousand years since that happened, she continues to detest Kaguya, knowing full well that she can never get her revenge—nor can Kaguya ever put a permanent end to her. When not fighting with Kaguya, though, she aids the nearby villagers by exterminating youkai and will even guide them safely to Eientei for medical treatment. She is a loner by nature and chooses not to socialize with humans or youkai. After a long gap of absence, she has appeared in Touhou 14.5 and 15.5 as a playable character. Appearance Mokou has red eyes and ankle-length ivory hair. She wears a light brown shirt that appears as if it has been discolored from fire, and dark red overalls that are randomly decorated with paper charms. Her hair is tied with these same red and white paper charms. Personality Mokou is described as being a quiet person, and doesn't generally enjoy the company of others. However, she was easily roused during Imperishable Night's extra stage, where she goes on a rant about how annoying Kaguya is. Not much else is known about her as she doesn't really talk much to anyone. As a powerful human (or a being who was once human), one of her main jobs is youkai extermination, though she seems to be settling on guiding visitors to Eientei in and out of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. In Cage in Lunatic Runagate, she is relieved that Kaguya appears to be staying on earth rather than returning to the moon, as the two of them are in the same mess of being immortal beings. Mokou also notes that one day she wants to travel to the top of the Youkai Mountain, presumably to see Iwanagahime, the goddess of immortality, and to apologize to her for what she did to Iwakasa. (Note: The Youkai Mountain was once the mountain Yatsugatake, which is the mountain Sakuyahime suggested to Mokou and Iwakasa to bring the elixir to instead.) Powers and Abilities Mokou's inability to die allows her body to receive an indefinite amount of punishment. No matter whether she's beheaded, incinerated or has taken any other form of strike, she'll always revive without exception. Mokou will recover within a few day's time if she takes a non-fatal blow. Due to the nature of the Hourai Elixir she drank over 1300 years ago, she's also incapable of contracting any form of disease or illness. This includes the natural process of ageing, she needs no sustenance such as food, water, air, warmth or sleep to stay alive. Every injury shall cease; critical injuries will be healed in a matter of days. Complete destruction results in complete immediate restoration. The Hourai Elixir is permanent, her immortality is irreversible and cannot be copied or interfered with, she will always be restored to pinnacle condition. According to Fujiwara no Mokou, the first taste of the medicine makes the drinker incapable of growing up or aging. The second taste cures all imperfections, granting perfect physiology and makes them incapable of becoming ill. The third taste makes one completely immortal to the truest sense. She is an existence completely independent of even the concept of reality, thus making one not subject to the bounds of life, death, or even manipulation. This makes her completely indestructible, and it extends to her mental and spiritual states just as much as her physical state, as she is shown living a carefree life free of mental exhaustion even after 1300 years. She will never be able to die. Although largely unexplored, she has the ability to manipulate fire in various, although mainly physical, ways. This includes imbuing her kicks in fire or creating fiery tornadoes. Despite this, however, she has proven unable to completely control fire, as she needed the help of Kaguya, and several rabbits to extinguish a forest fire, that she was suspected of having created in the first place. Relationships *Kaguya Houraisan (Bitter enemy) *Keine Kamishirasawa (Friend) Gallery Profile Mokou.png|Mokou's portrait in Imperishable Night Fujiwara.png 325px-Th155Mokou.png|Mokou's portrait in Urban Legend in Limbo (same as in Antinomy of Common Flowers) Other Appearances Mokou_default.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd TMMokou.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex_2_Mokou.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Touhoudex_Advent_Mokou.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play (Advent Mokou) Touhoudex_2_Mokou-A.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project (Advent Mokou) MM Mokou.jpg|Mythical Mirror (Huziwara no Mokou) Merchandise griffon_fujiwara_no_mokou01 (1).jpg griffon_fujiwara_no_mokou01.jpg 1e1ac9a0a324eb8673ac3247300dffb8.jpg toranoana_touhou08.jpg nui139_01.jpg Theme Music Mokou's Theme - Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke Hot damn!! 東方 Touhou Unplugged Classic 153 CROW'SCLAW - Immortal Madness ᴴᴰ【満福神社】泡沫、哀のまほろば【中日附詞Full song】【東方Touhou】 Trivia *The characters for Fujiwara literally mean "Wisteria field", and Mokou "Scarlet (younger) Sister". According to ZUN, however, Mokou can also mean "Paint me red" and her name has no connection to Flandre Scarlet. In the right context, 'Kou' can also be translated as 'female phoenix bird', which is fitting, while 'Mo' can be translated as 'mourning' Her name would mean something similar to 'Mourning female Phoenix bird', a name somewhat fitting for her exiled life and events of her past. *Considering Mokou's surname and her back story as a daughter of an aristocrat charmed by the Kaguya-hime of legend, she is supposed to be the daughter of Kuramochi no Miko (車持皇子), who was given the quest for the Jeweled Branch of Hourai by Kaguya. His model is speculated to be Fujiwara no Fuhito, the factual founder of the Fujiwara clan, a powerful clan of regents during the 9th to 13th centuries. *Another note is at that time it was common for aristocrats to have "の" (pronounced no) between their surname and first name or their title and name. Thus the English equivalent of her name would be "Mokou of the Fujiwara Clan". *Mokou appears on the cover of Imperishable Night, silhouetted against the moon beneath the silhouette of Kaguya. *Mokou's character title is a pun on the title of ZUN's music CD, 蓬莱人形 ～ Dolls in Pseudo Paradise. She also uses a spellcard named Hourai Doll. Doesn't a certain someone else have a Hourai Doll too? *The paper talismans on Mokou's pants and hair ribbons might be wards to protect them against being burned by fire. Her shirt, which lacks those talismans, appears to have been burnt repeatedly, while the ribbons and pants show no such wear. *Because Mokou can't die, there are some parts of Gensokyo she cannot visit, such as Hakugyokurou. This is because being in the netherworld is equivalent to being dead, as quoted by Yuyuko in Perfect Cherry Blossom, and by Mokou in her confrontation with Yuyuko. *The fact it took the combined efforts of her, Kaguya, and several rabbits to put out a forest fire in her Bohemian Archive article implies that while she's capable of starting and increasing fire, she might not necessarily be able to extinguish it. *In Cage in Lunatic Runagate, she is shown as having had short, dark hair when she was mortal. No explanation of this is given. *Chapter 11 of Inaba of the Moon and Inaba of the Earth contains the first canonical depiction of a confrontation between Kaguya and Mokou. In it, they seem to have a danmaku fight with food. *She seems to have a good relationship with the members of Eientei despite her feud with Kaguya and is willing to lead the rabbits home. She also seems to have a good relationship with Keine Kamishirasawa. *In Canon, the Spellcard 199 in Imperishable Night might refer to Iwakasa, as she implied she felt regret over causing his death. *In the same Chapter in Cage in Lunatic Runagate: Chapter 4, it is shown that her immortality was derived indirectly from Iwakasa as well, as he saved her life prior to her immortality. *Mokou was planned to be a playable character in Touhou Hisoutensoku, but was scrapped due to a lack of time to balance her move set; ZUN stated in an interview she would have been overpowered and would unbalance the game (the same problem was encountered with plans to add Kaguya to the playable roster as well). *Mokou is one of the few characters wearing pants. Category:Touhou Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Karma Houdini Category:On & Off Category:Female Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Category:Shmup Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Insecure